Laura
'''Laura '''was a teenage girl and the sole survivor of The Sleepover Massacre. She also appeared in Slasher 3: The Rage. Biography Laura moved into the house that Amanda lived in before she burned it down and killed her family. At school, Laura became good friends with Lynn as well as friends with Beth. She also got into a relationship with Josh. One night, Josh and Laura were kissing when he slipped his hand in between her legs. She resisted and they got into an argument. One weekend, Laura learned that her parents were leaving town, giving her the house to herself. She decided to throw a slumber party with Lynn and Beth. The Sleepover Massacre During the party, Josh arrived and he and Laura got into another very vocal argument relating to his attempt to seduce her. This incident confirmed to Beth and Lynn, who had suspected as much, that Laura was a virgin. Beth and Laura then got into a fight and Beth decided to retaliate by having sex with Josh. Afterwards, Amanda arrived at the house and killed them both. After discovering Josh's body, Laura and Lynn retreated upstairs to Laura's parents bedroom. Here, Lynn revealed herself as a bisexual and kissed Laura. Lynn removed her top and began to remove Laura's, but Laura stopped her, telling her that she first had to go to the bathroom. Laura took a torch with her and crept down the hall in fear. She made it to the bathroom and peed in silence, with a look of fear frozen on her face. When she was done, she wiped herself, washed her hands, took the torch and left. Upon return to the bedroom, Laura was horrified to find Lynn dead. Amanda then attacked her, but Laura struck her on the head with the torch. With Amanda passed out, Laura hid in the nearby closet, but in doing so found Beth's body. The body fell out of the closet so Amanda knew where Laura was. During their final struggle, Amanda was killed when Laura stabbed her. The Rage Sometime later, Laura got a new group of friends, and seemed generally unaffected by her previous ordeal (however, an unspecified amount of time passed between the two films so she could have recovered). At some point, the friends met Allie, who had just moved into the town, and didn't know many people. She drifted in with their group, and one fateful night, was invited to a drinking session on the beach. James then grabbed her, pinned her down, and held her there while Johnny raped her. James then raped her. The girls, including Laura, watched and laughed. Allie later learned she was pregnant, and committed suicide. Of course, it wans't long before this new life was also shattered. Her friend Jenny was murdered, and her other friend Amy was framed. Amy's boyfriend James then learned that Amy had previously slept with Jenny's boyfriend, Johnny. James stopped by Laura's house in a depression, looking to her for emotional support (unaware that Laura also knew beforehand that Amy and Johnny had sex). At this point, Laura saw her opportunity. She kissed James and then took him upstairs to her bedroom, where they proceeded to have sex. Afterward, Laura went to take a shower, while the true killer broke in and killed James. They then kidnapped Laura. Laura woke up naked, chained down in her own basement, by Kenzie and Marcy, the true killers. They revealed themselves as Allie's old friends, and they had come together to take revenge. It wasn't long before Kenzie killed Marcy, before stealing a gun belonging to Laura's father. Kenzie came down into the basement, and shot the captive Laura in the head. The police then arrived, and in the ensuing confrontation, Kenzie was killed. Category:Characters